Unicorn Born
by hallelujah I'm a bum
Summary: Last Unicorn Black Butler Challenge. Unicorn meets the demon who later becomes Sebastian at Madame Fortuna's. What does he mean that he owes the unicorns a debt?


**So I got this idea on youtube by this YouTuber called LEONA HEART so in all honesty the basic of this is her idea and I recommend watching her video. It's called** ** _Calypso Sebastian Michaelis._** **Anyways on to the story. This is also going to be really short but I might come back to this idea later and do something else then.**

 ** _Unicorn_**

"I shouldn't be here." The wizard said quietly to me. "But quickly, look at your fellow legends. What do you see? Don't be afraid."

I did as I was told and looked over the mortal's shoulder. "What he calls a manticore is nothing but an old lion and what you call a satyr is an ape with a twisted foot."

Stomping in frustration, I continued. "Deception, elusion, mirages. Your Mommy Fortuna cannot truly change things."

"That's true." He agreed. "She can only disguise." I looked away from the poor creatures and faced the last cage. It looked empty until I looked closer and realised that the colors I saw were black on black.

"That one is real," I said and the creature moved, causing its chains to rattle.

"The demon," Schmendrick growled and took a step back. "Mommy Fortuna took it by chance as it slept and healed from its wounds." The wizard sighed and shook his head. "She shouldn't have meddled with a real demon or a real unicorn for that matter. It's dangerous and it always weakens her."

"Hey!" the short man shouted. "Get away from there. You know what she told you."

"Do nothing till I return." He ordered and graceful strode away.

#######

~That night~

"I don't care 'ow many spells you got on it," Ruhk whimpered. "Every night, I dream of what it will do to us when it escapes. Get rid of it Mommy!"

"Fool! Be still! No other witch holds a demon and none ever will. I choose to keep it."

Suddenly the cage began to darken and a maniacal laugh slipped through the magical bars.

"He's escaping!" He shouted and ran off.

"No!" Mommy growled and sent waves of magic at the cage. "Not yet, you're mine. Even if you kill me, you are still mine."  
"I may be weak." The demon spoke as it drifted off into sleep. "And I may be stuck in this cage. But soon... very soon... I will be free." Then the shadow collapsed and it spoke no more.

Mommy Fortuna cackled as it collapsed and turned to me. "That demon is just as real and immortal as you are and just as easy to capture if you want to know."

I simply shook my head and gazed sadly into her eyes. "Do not boast old woman. You're death sits in that cage and it hears you."

"Ah, but it will forever remember that I caught it and that I held it captive." She cackled again. "So there's _my_ immortality."

Fortuna continued to talk and told me what she knew of the red bull and a man named King Haggard.

"You are mine." She growled. "You are safe here."

"You know better," I told her. "Keep your shadows, but let me go...And let the demon go. I cannot see it caged. It is real like me. We are two sides of the same magic. Let it go."

"I'd quit show business first," Fortuna growled angrily and flailed her arms. "You think I don't know true witchery because I do what I do? No other witch has captured a demon nor a unicorn and none would ever dare."

"The demon and me... we're not for you," I answered sadly.

"Then who are you for?" She argued and flared her arms wide again. "Do you really think the fools knew who you were without me?" Fortuna walked away cackling loudly, stopping only to turn and finish. "No, I had to give you a horn they could see."

Fortuna left and that was when I looked at one of the bars on my cage and saw the second horn on my head.

##########

"Free me." The demon whispered to me as I drew closer to the cage. "We are family, you and I!"

I stood there in fear for a moment then placed my horn against the lock, chattering it.

"No!" Schmendrick shouted but it was too late.

"Finally!" The shadow roared and shattered the cage. Slowly the demon grew, larger and larger until it practically covered the sky. It had been the darkest form of night that I had ever seen and I became afraid.

"Run!" The magician yelled. "Run away from here! He'll kill you."

I didn't move. Instead, I let my horn glow and prepared to defend myself. It didn't attack, though. The demon looked behind me and glared at the cackling witch.

"Not alone!" She yelled at us. "Neither of you could have freed yourselves alone! I held you!"

"Enough of you!" The demon yelled and dived at the witch, tackling her to the ground. "It is time I ended your miserable life." It sunk it's teeth into her neck and began to feast.

"Run! Let's run now!" Schmendrick yelled as he ran up to me.

"No," I answered and he blinked in surprise. "You must never run away from an immortal. It attracts their attention." Slowly we walked away until we were hidden by the shadows of the forest. We heard the man scream and then the roar of the demon, followed by pure silence.

We didn't stop until the sun rose and the wizard collapsed against a tree.

"Oh, that poor old woman," He moaned. "I-I didn't want... I didn't know..."

Leaning my head towards him, I soothed. "She chose her death long ago. It's what she wanted."

"And you don't regret, like I?"

"I do not know regret," I answered and looked away. "I can feel sorrow, but it's not the same."

"Where will you go now?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I'm searching for others like me. Have you seen them, Magician?"

"Only in my dreams." He answered and rested his head on his knees.

"A butterfly told me of a red bull that pushed all of the unicorns to the edge of the earth and Mommy Fortuna spoke of a King Haggard. So I'm going to where they are. To learn what they know."

I slowly walked away but stopped when the man spoke again. "Take me with you. For luck, the laughs, the unknown."

I sighed slightly but turned to him. "You may come if you like. Though I wish there was some other reward I could give you for freeing me."

"Well there is something, but I don't think you can grant it."

"No," I answered and shook my head. "I can not make you what you are not. I cannot make you a real magician."

"That's alright, don't worry about it."

"I'm not." I snapped lightly back and we continued to walk. "What do you know about King Haggard?"

He told me of the land the mortal ruled and how nothing grew. He told me of the red bull and all of the different stories he had heard about it. For days he spoke the tales told about the red bull and all of them were different. Only when we reached the edge of the kings domain did he stop.

"How much further is it?" I asked as Schmendrick created fake oranges.

"We're at the edge of his domain. Mommy Fortuna wouldn't come within miles of this place." The man stopped and looked behind him. "Bandits! Run! Hide! We'll find each other later!"

Hiding in the woods, I could only watch as one of the humans pulled Schmendrick out of the tree he hid in and rode away on his horse.

 _"Now what do I do?"_ I thought and followed them deeper into the woods, not even noticing the creature hiding in the shadows a few mere feet away.

"Finally." The demon said softly. _"I found you."_

 _###########_

"Help!" A voice shouted, "Unicorn where are you!"

" _So he is still with her."_ I thought with a grin and walked towards the now pink tree. _"This may become useful."_

 _"_ You!" The tree shouted and pointed at me with one of her branches. "Leave! You are not wanted here."

"Are you sure?" I asked and put a hand on the ropes that held the magician to the tree. "It seems, you are the one not wanted here." The rope snapped and lighting flashed above us. Once the magician lost contact to the tree, it reverted back to its old self.

"Thank you." the man said and brushed himself off. When he looked at me, though, he froze in fright and began to shake.

"Do not fear little human." I almost hissed. "I will not harm you like I did the old hag and stunted man."

"How did you find me?" He stuttered and took a step back.

"I listened to the old hag and my sister when they thought I was asleep." Was my response as I crossed my arms over my brown vest and felt my long hair blow in the wind.

"Magician." A voice called out with only a trace of surprise and we turned to see the unicorn glide towards us.

"You're okay." Schmendrick sighed in relief and went to stand beside her. "Unicorn? This is the demon you released."

Not waiting for the mare to respond I stepped forward and bowed slightly. "My name is Asiel, I have been searching for you to thank you for my freedom. I also wanted to apologise."

"There is no need," She started but I cut her off.

"Yes, there is," I demanded and I clasped my hands behind me as I stared in her confused amethyst eyes. "I know what happened to some of the unicorns and they no longer live."

The unicorn blinked. "They were killed," She said and looked away. "A pity."

"No," The demon demanded harshly and the unicorn looked at him again. "They were not just killed. They were experimented on and I'm the result."

"Explain."

So he did.

 **I know I said I would probably get back to this later but that won't be for a while so if you want to give this a shot let me know.**


End file.
